Beautiful Nightmare
by birdieputtmaker
Summary: Draco and Hermione.  Once enemies, now lovers, they will do anything for the other. But what if one of them goes too far?  Based on the last scene of Romeo and Juliet.


Disclaimer: Full credit given to J.K. Rowling and Shakespeare. This is just my interpretation.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was locked in the Room of Requirement. He had been in there since the end of winter break, when the Dark Lord had forced him to kill Collin Creevey. Draco hadn't wanted to kill the young Gryffindor, but lost control after seeing Collin kill his best friend Blaise. Blaise was the only friend Draco had that understood him and Draco needed revenge. He acted on impulse, and had made a mistake. The good news was that he had followed the Dark Lord's orders and would not be hunted down by the psychopath. The bad news was that the Ministry of Magic had expelled him from Hogwarts, which was worse than death in Draco's opinion. However, Draco had gone to Dumbledore in his misery, and had been kept in the Room of Requirement ever since. Professor McGonagall was the only other person who knew where he was.<p>

His days were filled by waking up, getting food, and sitting on the couch mourning all day from losing Blaise and not even being able to glimpse Hermione. Hermione. He couldn't keep his mind off of her. They had been married a few days before winter break, after falling in love at the Halloween Ball. Of course, once they found out that they were enemies, it became much harder to see each other and to show their love. They made it work for a while, meeting in secret on several occasions, but then the Creevey boy had to go and kill Blaise. Draco sneered at the thought of the boy that had ripped him from Hermione. Remembering that he probably wouldn't ever see her again, he let out a strangled sob and lowered his head into his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. Professor McGonagall walked briskly towards him. He looked up at her, immediately noticing the sorrow in her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy;" she paused, "Draco; I am very sorry to bring you this news, but-" she broke off with a sob. Draco barely heard the words that came out of her mouth next. "Draco she's dead.

Hermione is dead. She killed herself in her chambers last night and was found this morning. Her body has already been moved to the burial chamber."

Draco's eyes widened and McGonagall had to strain her ears to hear the words slip from his mouth.

"No, it can't be." He whispered. "NO!" he yelled, startling his professor and causing her to back up. Suddenly he stood up with a determined look on his face.

"This ends now." he said simply, and pushed pass McGonagall and out the door. He placed a secure locking charm on the door so that she couldn't follow him and started running towards Hermione's tomb. He was gone so quickly that he didn't hear the gasp that came from his professor's mouth. As he ran down the corridors and stairs he didn't know that McGonagall held a letter from Dumbledore. He didn't know that this letter contained the secrets of Hermione's untimely death. Above all, he didn't know that the letter held the answers that could bring Hermione back to him.

Draco was in his own world. He didn't notice any of the people around him or the direction he was walking. All he cared about was getting to Hermione. He knew there was no way he could live without her, but he needed to see her once more before leaving for good. He ran out of the castle towards the graveyard and burial chambers. He slowed as he came to the chamber where he knew she lay. Draco's tears started flowing as he stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and reached for the door. Just as he was about to walk in he noticed a certain red-head laying on the ground sobbing.

"Weasley," He muttered as the boy shot up from the ground and stared at Draco. "Shouldn't you be out saving the world with Potter and his little girlfriend." He scoffed. No matter how close Hermione was with the Harry and Ron, Draco could never stand them. They knew how to get under his skin.

Ron glared daggers at him. _Hermione was always meant to be with me._ _I'll _kill_ him. I'll swear I'll kill him. He destroyed us! _Ron thought to himself.

"You will pay Malfoy!" Ron screamed and pointed his wand directly at Malfoy's heart. Unbeknownst to Ron, Draco knew how to do wandless magic. Malfoy flashed his signature smirk and Weasley fell to the ground before he could comprehend what was happening. Draco immediately sobered when Weasley fell and the grounds were silent once more. He glanced back at the castle and saw the light from the Great Hall. _They have it so easy. If they only knew the type of pain I've had to go through. They would never understand. _Draco shook his head and pushed the door open to the chambers where Hermione lay.

The building really was beautiful. The floor was made of solid gold and there were hundred of flowers surrounding the graves inside. The ceiling held grand chandeliers and there were more candles suspended in the air than any one person could count. Draco however, did not notice any of this. Perhaps he would of if the circumstances had been different. But he couldn't think about simple things like that at the moment.

As he walked in, he could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. He knew she was gone, but he couldn't let go of the hope that it was all some sort of cruel joke. He looked up from the ground where he had been staring previously and his eyes landed on her body. He ran to casket where she lay and fell to his knees. His breaths were coming short and harsh. His body constricted and pulled away from him at each painful breath he took. _There's nothing you can do now. _His tears were flowing nonstop as he leaned over and kissed her one last time.

"I love you Hermione." He breathed into her ear and directed his wand at himself.

Avada Kedavra was the last thing that came out of his mouth that night. He fell by her side with his head laying on her stomach and his wand falling on the blanket next to her hand.

Very far away, Dumbledore had just received news that his owl had never reached Draco. He solemnly flooed back to a place where he would be able to apparate to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. No one knew of his and Hermione's plan which had gone so terribly wrong. He had a gut feeling in the pit of his stomach that a certain few people had already sacrificed their lives because of the unlikely chance. Dumbledore knew that there was a slim possibility of it working, but he had to try. Now he just had to get there in time to stop anymore damage from happening. Hermione should have been waking up at right about this time as well.

He was right in this assumption. Hermione had just opened her eyes from what felt like a very refreshing sleep. She felt something resting against her stomach and looked down. She smiled seeing her husband sleeping on her stomach. She let her hand run through his hair and she noticed that he was very cold. _That's odd. I suppose that it is rather cold in here. _

"Draco," she whispered in his ear. "Wake up sleepyhead!" She chuckled as she played with his hair. When he didn't stir she tried again. He still didn't wake up. She started to panic and looked for her wand. She couldn't find it, but saw Draco's laying by her hand. Hermione snatched it from where it was laying.

"Ennervate! Ennervate! Come on; ennervate!" she screamed at him, but nothing happened. She felt her heart drop to her feet when she realized that he was not going to wake up. _NO! He was supposed to know I wasn't dead! Why didn't Dumbledore tell him? _She looked at him and realized that she would never hear his soothing voice, stare into his piercing eyes, or feel his arms around her again. She couldn't live without him there by her. _I can't live by myself._ _I _have_ to do this. _She looked at the wand in her hand, and uttered the words that would take her away from all of her pain. She fell onto her pillow with her hand in Draco's.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi all! I have had this story on my computer for a while and have wanted to post it here. It's my first attempt at fanfiction so be kind! Please review:D

~Sarah


End file.
